Alternate Undiscovery
by SelphieSK
Summary: What if Capell and Sigmund's resemblance was due to much darker deeds? /AU/
1. Prelude

**Alternate Undiscovery**

By SelphieSK

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infinite Undiscovery doesn't belong to me.

**Title:** Alternate Undiscovery  
**Rating:** T (PG13) for violence, swearing.  
**Summary:** What if Capell and Sigmund's resemblance was due to much different deeds? [AU]  
**Warning:** You may want to finish the game before reading on, as this fiction will contain spoilers.

**Note:** AU = Alternate Universe. An Alternate universe fic is (in case you didn't already know) a fanfiction where some or all elements are different from the game (or anything else) the fiction is based on.  
This is not a novelization of the game. It will more or less follow the general storyline, with many differences, though (what would be the point if it was the same?).  
Thanks for reading all this, and let's get on with the story!

**Side-note:** This is the first Infinite Undiscovery fic, isn't it?

* * *

**- 1 -  
****_Prelude..._**

* * *

My name is Capell.

I'm a regular seventeen-year-old guy, a musician actually.  
Or at least, I used to be.

I suppose I stopped being 'regular' when a so-called 'Order' attacked the place I used to live in.  
I wouldn't call it my hometown since I have no clue as to where I'm actually from but, well, I guess I could call it _home_ anyhow.

So the Order attacked the village. For what purpose?  
I don't have a clue, but I believe it must have been in order to place some magical chain of theirs.  
That's what they've been doing for two years, now. Attacking villages and placing huge chains going up to the moon.

I wonder what for, though I don't really care.

I had thought that I would be safe in that village, 'cause, you know, it's just a... god-forsaken place, really.  
I guess it wasn't that bad. I had plenty to eat, and even had a few friends.

Now that I think of it, I had come to love that place.

It must be gone now.

The villagers run off when the Order came, cause the Order always brings a pack of monsters along.  
I guess a few of the villagers got killed in the process.  
I don't know, I just run like everybody else.  
What would you have wanted us to do?  
We're just useless, pathetic _unblessed_, after all, unable to use magic or to fight for our lives.

So I ran off, like the coward Life taught me to be.

If I were courageous, I would have died the first time one tough guy beat me just 'cause I was born on a new moon.

Back to the subject... So I ran off the village as fast as I could, into the desert, but an Order knight - I guess he was - blocked my path.  
He didn't give a damn about the other villagers, whom he let pass by.  
He blocked _my_ way only.

As I was in coward mode, I turned around to run away from him. But he followed me and knocked me down. Hard.

I remember screaming, my skull irradiating with pain, sand getting in my mouth and me coughing it out, while the knight chuckled.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Liberator. You really don't stand to your reputation..."

I didn't even get a chance to say anything, just made an attempt to stand up.  
He hit me with some iron pole, sending me down again, and beat me again. And again. And again.

I did nothing to stop him. I don't think I could have done anything anyway.  
I'm just a useless, pathetic unblessed after all. Unable to do anything.

And now I'm in some cell of sorts.  
I think it's been a few days since I've been in here.  
Three days, more, less?  
No clue.

Only thing I know is that my body hurts.  
My head, right arm, torso.

A guard watches me from behind the bars, grinning as I cough out some blood.  
What's so funny about it? Is he some kind of sadist? Or maybe an unblessed hater?  
Maybe they captured me to torture me, for the sake of their amusement.

I'm a mess I guess.

And hungry as hell.

Maybe he'll bring me some food if I ask nicely.  
Keep dreamin' but I have to try.

"...Can I have something to eat?"

He giggles stupidly.

"...Please?  
- Shaddap."

I try to get up - God, it hurts so much!

I'll just stay here for now, sitting on the floor... watching the dark wall in front of me... thinking of nothing...

Am I going to die here?

The guard cries out in surprise.  
I turn around but see nothing. He's not in my field of vision.

Whatever.

I think...  
I think I'll just sleep for a while...

Sleeping and not being hungry, dreaming and not hurting all over...

"Lord Sigmund!"

I'd love to dream of that oasis, the one where I would bring Faina to play some flute for her... Leif not being around, for a change...

"Lord Sigmund!!"

...He always spoils all the fun, never gets it when I tell him to go play elsewhere...

"LORD SIGMUND!!"

Something - someone shakes me.

Blue, anxious eyes stare at me.

A girl?

"Lord Sigmund! Can you hear me?"

I grunt, turn my head away and cough out some more blood.  
It hurts, hurts... and hurts.

"My God, Lord Sigmund, you're... I'm sorry! We need to get out of here, quickly!"

She grabs my right arm and tries to yank me up.

I never thought I could scream that loud.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

It's okay, it's okay... I've seen worse...  
...Have I?

By the way, who is she?

"I'll try and make you better."

A bright green light envelops me, shining and swirling.

It feels warm, and good.  
Pain somehow subdues a bit.

Healing lunaglyph?

"Are you feeling better, Lord Sigmund?  
- Huh, yeah..."

Wait a sec - Lord?  
Lord who?

"Let's go then!"

She yanks me up again. It still hurts, but not as much as before.

"Go? Go where?!  
- Out of here, of course, my Lord!"

What?  
The Order is everywhere!  
If I run off - They'll just be even more pissed at me!

She drags me out of the prison cell, but I force her to a halt.

"What is it, my Lord? We have to hurry or el-  
- You've - you've got me mistaken with someone else! I'm no Lord!"

She stares at me, taken aback.

Please leave me alone... Go, and leave me... I don't want any more trouble...

"I can skip the "Lord" part if you wish... _Sigmund_?... Is that better?  
- Huh? No!"

She's got a disbelieving look in her blue eyes, which soon turns into anxiety.  
"This is no time for this! We have to hurry!"

She picks up a sword from... huh... the dead corpse of a guard, the one who was laughing at me a mere minute ago... and puts it in my hand.

"Come on! It won't be long before they realize you're missing, my Lord!"

Maybe...  
Maybe I should just follow her.  
Whoever she is, I wouldn't want her to kill me too.

And I... didn't like this place anyway.

* * *

_Feedback much appreciated!_


	2. Escape

**Alternate Undiscovery**

By SelphieSK

* * *

**- 2 -  
****_Escape..._**

* * *

She leads the way, and I run right after her through dark corridors.  
She stops at a corner, and I stop too.

She peeks around, notices something, turns around to face me.

"There are three of them," she whispers while taking hold of her bow, "they're guarding the elevator."

Silence.

"Lord Sigmund?" she asks dubiously. "Any idea?"

I blink.  
"Huh..."

What should I say? I'm no fighting squad leader!

Should I just admit I'm not who she thinks I am?  
Then again, she may kill me if I do...

"You're exhausted, aren't you?" she asks suddenly.  
"Huh -- Yeah!"

Thanks for coming up with an excuse for me, Miss!

"Taking that elevator is the shortest way out, so we need to get rid of those guards, my Lord!"

Didn't I mention I'm not the fighting type?

My forehead itches, so I scratch it.  
Somehow it seems to make her wonder.

"I've never seen you like this," she says. "You sound and act so different. It's almost as if you were..."

Her eyes widen.  
"It's as if you were someone else entirely."

Uh...  
I think the time is just right to run for it.

"You said earlier I had you mistaken for someone else," she recalls, pointing a vague finger at me. "Who could I have mistaken you with... my Lord?"

I don't like her questioning tone, nor do I enjoy the suspicious way she's eying me.

I take a step back.  
She instantly raises her bow, aiming at me.

"Uh -- Look, I'm just --  
- Who are you?" she asks, her voice ominous.  
"I -- I'm no threat! I swear! I tried t --  
- Who's there??"

She looks around.  
Three guards, a few yards behind her, are staring at us.  
The girl looks back at me, doesn't seem to know which of us is more threatening.

"Just shoot them already!" I tell her.  
It should be obvious I'm no threat ; I've never fought in my whole life!

"The Liberator is escaping!" one of the Order's guards yells.  
"Get a hold of them!!"

The girl finally dismisses my presence and fires an arrow at them, hitting a guard's torso.  
She quickly raises her arm to get an other arrow from her back, shoots again, misses the guard rushing towards her.

His sword connects.  
Blood spurts out of her left shoulder.  
She cries out in pain, and her bow bounces on the ground.

I should run.  
But my feet refuse to budge.  
I can't just let her... leave her at their mercy...

But how could I be of any help?  
I can't do _anything_.

I can just stare as she's hurled at the wall, as the guard grabs her neck, as she vainly struggles while he's strangling her.

I'm shacking.  
I'm dizzy.

I should do something.  
But I can't -- what could I --

I startle, turn around.

A guard to my left, his sword in hand, aims for my neck.

My instincts urge me to duck. I do, hands over my head.  
His sword grinds against the thick wall just above my hair.

_Run!_

I try to rise but I trip over something.  
My ankle hurts.  
He must have hit me with his iron boot.

I rise my head.  
His sword hovers over me, mere inches away from my forehead.

"Liberator, huh?" the guard says, unmoving. "Aren't you supposed to be courageous?"

No I'm not.

"Come on. Put up a fight. Aren't you a hero, Sigmund?  
- Yes he is."

That was -- her voice!

He fully turns around, away from me, and lets out a short yell.  
Two seconds later, he's lying down on the cold floor, his throat slit.

I look up.

She's there, a dagger in her right hand, her own blood trickling from her left one.  
She looks down at me.

"Can't you even fight for your own life?!"

I say nothing.

I get up, though, and look around a bit.  
The guard that had her in his grip is dead as well.

"I gave you a sword!"

Her voice grows more aggressive by the second.  
I daren't look her in the eyes.

"Why didn't you fight?! If you don't know how to use a sword, you should have said so! Why did you let me believe you were Lord Sigmund?"

I look up.  
Her blue eyes are burning with anger and frustration.

"What kind of idiot are you?! Did you want to die? An armed man faces you, your only choice is to face him BACK! Not crawl around like a dog!"

A dog.  
I was called that once...

"Look, uh..."  
I don't even know her name. Whatever.  
"You'd better just leave me here."

She frowns.  
"No way, you can't stay here," she states. "The Order will torture and kill you should they ever find you again. I haven't come all this way to let you die here... Unless you have a death wish?"

No, not really.  
I shake my head.

"Good. Now follow me. And stop acting so insanely cowardly! That'll only get you killed!"

What?  
Just look at yourself. You fought, and you're hurt, bleeding. I didn't, and I'm safe and sound.  
So I don't agree, but... whatever you say, goes.

* * *

_Short chapter, next one will be longer!  
Feedback very much appreciated!_


End file.
